Harry's Many Mistakes
by hermione07
Summary: This story picks up at the summer before his 6th year awaiting his O.W.L results........please read and review our story! Harry Parvati RonHermione CH 4 NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me (isn't it just so tragic?) So don't sue me, I'm just a girl who loves to write.   
  
Author's Note: Please review. But no flaming please. If you really hate it, just stop reading. It really is that easy!  
  
--T and D  
  
Chapter 1- O.W.L Results   
  
In a small room upstairs, sat a boy of 15 (going on 16) years old, awaiting an owl from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The owl would contain the thing he had been anticipating all summer- his Ordinary Wizard Levels results. He was also wondering whether his best friends from school, Ron and Hermione, had gotten theirs yet.  
  
"Potter, you're girlfriend's on the phone," yelled Dudley teasingly from downstairs.  
  
I don't have a girlfriend, so how can she be calling me?" Harry yelled back, realizing it sounded more pathetic then just letting Dudley assume he did have one.  
  
Harry suddenly came to the quick conclusion that it was Hermione calling him, seeing how she lived and was raised by muggles. So Harry ran downstairs and grabbed the phone from Dudley.  
  
" Hello."  
  
"Hi, Harry, have you gotten your O.W.L results yet?" Hermione asked hurriedly.   
  
"No, have you?"  
  
"Yes," she said sounding rather embarrassed. "I got O.W.L's in all of my subjects," she added.   
  
"Well, I'll send you and owl when I get mine, because I don't think we should talk on the phone anymore after this. Dudley said it was my girlfriend calling, but then I remembered I didn't have one," Harry finished lamely.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you'll get a girlfriend soon enough," Hermione said cleverly.  
  
Harry was speechless. Was she suggesting something?  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I have to go now. But send me an owl soon. Bye!" she said hurriedly.  
  
"Uh, congratulations on your O.W.L's, bye," he said awkwardly.  
  
The rest of the night Harry kept tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about the whole girlfriend thing Hermione was perhaps hinting. As he was thinking about this, he turned and looked at his clock. It was 12:01 A.M., July 31, he was now 16-years-old. I wonder if now that I'm 16, I'll get a real girlfriend for once, not just some skank, Harry wondered as he finally drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer- Same as before. I don't own any of this except the plot! But I sure wish I did!  
  
Chapter Two- Truth or Dare  
  
Two months into Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"When we get to Hogsmeade I'm going to buy a whole lot of candy!" Ron said as the three of them were walking down to the carriages that took them to Hogsmeade.   
  
Seeing as how they got there late, they had to share a carriage with Draco, Pansy, Parvati, Hilary (the American foreign exchange student, who had taken Lavender's place), and to make it even more awkward-Cho Chang.   
  
"Hi, you guys, we were getting ready to play truth or dare, want to join in?" Parvati asked, moving over to make room for them.   
  
But before Harry or Hermione could answer, Ron spoke for the three of them, "Yes, we'd love to." Seeing the look of horror on Harry's face, Draco had to sneak a comment in (like he always does), "What's the matter Potter? Are you scared to reveal secrets everyone already knows?"  
  
"No, I'll play!" said Harry, gaining up courage against Draco.  
  
"Ok, Hilary you start," said Pansy through the yelling that was going on between Harry and Draco.  
  
"Ok, Ron, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare," Ron slowly replied.  
  
"I dare you to French kiss Hermione!" Hilary said laughing.   
  
When Harry looked over at Hermione to see how she would react to this, he was rather surprised to see that she had an excited look on her face.   
  
So Ron did it, but Hilary looked rather disappointed that neither of them were near declining the dare, but rather seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Ok, Cho, truth or dare?" Ron asked when he and Hermione were done.  
  
"Truth!"  
  
"How far did you get with Harry?"  
  
"Can I have the dare instead?"   
  
"NO!" everyone but Harry yelled.  
  
"Ok, fine. We only kissed because Harry always seemed to be too nervous, so I had to make the first move."  
  
"What?! Potter can't even kiss a girl?!!" Malfoy said making Harry turn red. Malfoy always had to make his wiseass remarks about everything.   
  
"Ok, Draco-truth or dare?" Cho asked.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to give us a strip-show!"  
  
"Cho! We don't want to see that!" yelled Ron and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Fine, then don't watch," Cho simply said.  
  
By many of the girls at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was considered the best-looking guy, even the Gryffindor girls knew it, they just wouldn't admit it.  
  
Just as Draco was taking off his pants, the carriage door swung open. There stood Professor Snape with a look of disgust on his face. Snape was bursting with fury, swearing at Malfoy as he dragged him out of the carriage in front of the other students.   
  
"This isn't over Malfoy, we're dealing with this when we get back!" Snape yelled.  
  
"This game continues on the way back!" screamed Malfoy as the group left giggling behind.  
  
As the rest of them stepped out of the carriage, Pansy looked the most disappointed that the show had to end.   
  
Naturally, everyone in Hogsmeade had heard about the incident once the Hogwarts students had spread out, telling everyone they came across. So, since everyone knows his dad, Malfoy can be expecting a howler any day now.  
  
When the sun started to set, the students knew they had to head back to the carriages. Since Draco had gone last, it was his turn to ask someone.  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um-dare I guess," Harry replied slowly.  
  
"Excellent, I dare you to make a better move then just a kiss on the mudblood Granger."   
  
"I'm not doing that in here, it's a carriage!"  
  
"Hey, I had to strip and I was caught! So you have to do this."  
  
"Ok, uh, Hermione," Harry had to think quickly, he had no idea what to say, he didn't want to sound to stupidly needy (even though he really was!), "want a strip show?"  
  
"If I answer, does it count as my truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
Hermione said yes, and Harry actually stripped down-and wasn't caught. Ron looked very confused. He thought Hermione only those feelings for him.  
  
"Pansy, truth or dare," Hermione asked when Harry had put all his clothes back on.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Since Draco thinks he's so good with the ladies, tell us what the best move he made on you was."  
  
"Yes, telling us, may as well make Malfoy's day of embarrassment worth while," Harry said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well, he tried to get me in bed with his last year, but I thought he was acing a little desperate," said Pansy.  
  
"Merlin's Beard, Pansy! We did it and you know it!!!!!" screamed Malfoy.  
  
"We did shit Draco, this is a game of truth and dare, and I chose truth, but at least I can speak the truth. Unlike you, I heard that you go around telling everyone that we fuck like every night, when you know that all we've done is make out, like once. And that was when I was drunk!" Pansy screeched, as the carriage fell suddenly silent.  
  
Calming down Pansy asked, "Hilary, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Hilary quickly replied.  
  
"I dare you to give Ron a lap dance!" Pansy said with a mischievous grin on her face.   
  
Ron had a look on his face that said 'why not? Cause if Hermione wouldn't give him one, why not Hilary?'  
  
When Hilary first started, she was really into it, but everyone got bored watching them, so Parvati finally said, "Ok, that's enough, ask me now!"  
  
"Truth or dare?" Hilary asked as she reluctantly got off Ron.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"If Harry had wanted to, would you have gone all the way with him after the Yule Ball?" she asked throwing Harry a cold look.  
  
"Well, yes, because that's what I was hoping for," Parvati replied slowly.  
  
"Hey, we were only 14 then! I'm not going to shag some girl that I've only gone on one date with!" said Harry as everyone was now staring at him.  
  
Breaking the silence, Hilary just had to ask Harry, "Truth or dare?"  
  
Seeing as how Harry had heard more than enough truths this trip, he dived for the dare.   
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you go complete the night of the Yule Ball with Parvati!"  
  
"Not in here!!!!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Then how do we know if you do the dare or not?" asked Draco.  
  
"I can tell the truth you guys, I told once, I can tell again!" said Parvati blushing furiously now.  
  
"Fine, but we want to hear about this by next week!!!" Hilary said as they climbed out of the carriage.  
  
"I'm never playing truth or dare again!" Ron and Hermione heard Harry say under his breath as they walked into the castle. 


	3. The Room of Requirment

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters. So don't sue me. Lol.   
  
Chapter 3-The Room of Requirement   
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room later that night, Harry was going over and over in his mind what exactly had happened. But no matter how he looked at it, it seemed that Harry couldn't avoid what he had to do. And in the next week, too! Harry liked Parvati, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to go that far with her. In fact, all the experience he ever had was when he had kissed Cho in his 5th year. And that had only been one kiss. Now everyone expected him to go all the way with Parvati! He had never even hugged her before, much less kissed her! In Harry's opinion, Parvati was just a big slut if she had expected to sleep with him on their first date. And if he didn't do it, Malfoy would surely make fun of him. I can't let that happen. If it does, I'll never live it down. Harry thought gloomily. Well, then I'd better just get it over with. Parvati was sitting in an old armchair by the fire. Harry walked across the room, and went up to her. "Should we do the dare tonight?" Harry asked. "Just to get it over with." Parvati looked up with a surprised look on her face, "sure, if you really want to." "Ok, then meet me at The Room of Requirement in an hour." She nodded and quickly went back to doing her Transfiguration homework. (It was 9:00 pm when this happened.)   
  
10:00 pm An hour had passed, so Harry headed to The Room of Requirement under his invisibility cloak. Making sure that no teachers were around, he ran the rest of the way there. Parvati was already there, waiting for him. Harry snatched off the cloak and slowly walked up to her. "Are you ready?" he asked. "I think so," she replied. 


	4. The Next Morning

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Parvati and Harry both immerged from The Room of Requirement at 8am. They both look dazed. In fact, Harry was so zoned out, that he didn't even notice when he walked right into Hilary knocking her books out of her hands.  
  
"Excuse you I was walking here, oh sorry Harry its just you. Hey you look kind of funny everything ok?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Huh what? I mean nothing, nothing at all. I'm just not watching where I'm going," replied Harry helping Hilary pick up her books.  
  
"Um yeah sure whatever, that's why you look all dazed."  
  
"Nothings wrong."  
  
"Ok fine be that way don't tell me. Bye," said Hilary stomping away.   
  
Harry darted off to the owlrey. Making sure no one was around, he slipped inside. Harry leaned against the wall and sank to the ground deep in thought. The previous nights had gone by so fast, but Harry could still remember every detail of it. It had been wonderful. Very nice and peaceful but also at the same time unnerving. Harry didn't know if he lived up to Parvati's expectations. Had she expecting too much of him? No thought Harry everything about it was perfect. Harry stood up and headed for the Gryffindor common room. 


	5. The Hookup

Chapter 4 – The Hookup

A/N: Sorry it took **_so_** long to update. We were really busy, and the story got shoved to the side. This was my first fan fic, so please go easy on me. I know its cheesy and all, but please read and review. Thank you!

        Meanwhile…The night before.

        "Where did Harry go?" Hermione asked.

        "I don't know. Maybe he went to bed," Ron replied.

        "Well I'm going to bed then."

        "Ok, night."

        A little later Ron was wondering why Harry wasn't back from where ever yet. "_Oh well. He might be somewhere important."_ Ron thought as he drifted off to sleep.

        The next morning, Ron woke up and walked down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book.

        "_Well I might as well tell her I love her now, while Harry's not around,"_ Ron thought as soon as he saw Hermione sitting there by herself.

        "Hermione, I have something to tell you."

        "What is it?" Hermione asked looking up from her reading.

        "Well, I, um. Hermione, I like you," Ron said hurriedly.

        Then he rushed over to Hermione and kissed her deeply. Hermione was so taken by surprise; she could only kiss him back.

        Pretty soon they were getting really into it. When the portrait hole suddenly opened, and Harry walked in, right as Hermione yelled, "Oh, Harry!"

        "What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked. "My name is Ron, in case you've forgotten or something."

        "No…Harry," Hermione replied, pointing at Harry standing there with a weird sort of grin on his face.

        "Its about time," Harry said. "You've only liked each other since for ever."

        "You have?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron.

        "Yeah, ever since fourth year, that's why I was so made when you went with Krum to the Yule Ball," Ron replied, blushing a deep crimson.

        "So are you two going out now?" Harry asked.

        "Well, I guess so," Hermione replied with a smile.

        "So where were you last night, anyway, Harry?" Ron asked when he and Hermione had finally broken apart and were sitting on the couch with Harry.

        "No where," Harry slowly replied.

        "Where you with Parvati?" Hermione asked knowingly.

        "May – I mean, no. Why would you think that? I don't like he or anything," Harry quickly replied.

        "Riight," Ron and Hermione said together slowly.

        "What?" asked Harry.

        "It's just that whenever we're near Parvati, you turn all red and start stuttering." Hermione said in the tone that you would use with a two-year-old.

        "Whatever," Harry replied as he walked off to the boy's dormitories.'

        Even thought it was only one in the afternoon, Harry was exhausted. He hadn't got to sleep until three in the morning, and he had woken up at nine in the morning. He would have liked to sleep in later, but Parvati woke him up telling him that if they weren't at breakfast, people would get suspicious.

        Reluctantly, Harry opened up his bag and pulled out his schoolbooks. He still had loads of homework to do, and he hadn't even touched it since Friday afternoon.

        Slowly, he opened up his Potions book, took out a roll of parchment, a quill, some ink, and began writing.

        Two hours later, he was finished with the three-foot-long Potions essay, and had started his Transfiguration paper. Yawning, Harry put down his quill, and headed back to the common room for a break.

        As he slowly descended the steps, Harry saw something that made him look twice.

        Ron was sitting there on the couch…kissing Hilary! They looked like they had been this way for quite a while, too. Hilary had both her hands around Ron's neck, and Ron's hands were slowly wandering up the back of her shirt.

        This whole scene confused Harry, he thought that Ron and Hermione were going out, so what was Ron doing making out with Hilary?


End file.
